redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Martin2/The Storm
For those confused, a score is twenty and a season is one fourth a year. Prologue The ancient mouse slowly stood up and approached the gathered Dibbuns. “Well that’s the end of that story, young uns.” He intoned. The Dibbuns groaned collectively. “Wanta’ nother’ story Brother Savus’!!!” A mousebabe cried. Salvus the Elder grinned and reached for a tome on the Gatehouse shelf. “This story is an old favorite of mine.” He said. The dust flew as he opened the dusty old volume. He began to read. Book 1: The Storm Descends Chapter 1 Coll fell down over the dormitory stairs onto the sandstone floor. “Oarrin, you….! I’ll pay you back for that!” Oarrin, who had pushed Coll down the steps, ran away laughing. Coll rose to his paws and glanced at the empty holders driven into the wall for the Sword of Martin the Warrior. For what must have been the millionth he wished the legendary weapon was still at the Abbey. It had been stolen some seasons ago when the previous Abbey Warrior was overwhelmed by a vermin horde. Though the Long Patrol had arrived in time to defeat the band, the sword was never recovered. He stood there, lost in thought until Mary the Badgermum bumped into him. She was in charge of the Abbey in the absence of either an Abbot or Abbess since old Abbot Mahrk many seasons ago. “Coll, idle paws never did anybeast good!” she scolded. Coll backed away, muttering apologies. “Go to the kitchens and help the Friar out, young man!” Mary ordered. “Yes, ma’am.” Said Coll. “You should be more like Oarrin, now there’s a respectable mouse!” she yelled after him. If only she knew, thought Coll. He knew from bitter experience that Oarrin could do no wrong in the eyes of the elders. Anything Coll told them was just trying to blot the mouse’s good record. He gazed longingly at the empty sword hanger, then hurried off to the kitchen’s before Mary got after him again. *** A pair of yellow eyes stared out from the darkness of the night in Mossflower. Elledis, the Warlord of the southern coasts, was alive! They had all thought her to be dead when she was carried off by the hawk, but no, nobeast alive could defeat her! She had lost her marvelous blade during the fall, but she would reclaim that later. The only thought in her mind now was revenge! Revenge on those Abbey bumpkins and those despicable hares! She would lay a blade to them all! *** Lord Thunderstripe of Salamandastron gazed out towards the distant eastern woods. Although he could not see it, he knew exactly where Redwall Abbey was in his line of vision. He turned back to his forge and loaded coal into it. He began to pound at the steel he had selected and it was soon an elegant rapier. He was troubled by the battle at Redwall Abbey some six seasons back. He could not believe that a Warlord like Elledis could have been killed by a mere fall. No, she would return, and with no warrior to protect them, Redwall Abbey would be at her mercy. Chapter 2 The wandering bands of ferrets were camped in Mossflower woods, completely lost. Splitfang, their pathfinder, had led them to these woods from the flatlands, but there they could not find anything. Their leader, Choptooth, was berating the pathfinder mercilessly. “Ya think you can jus go and getta us lost?!!” he shouted at him as he beat him with the flat of his rusty blade. “Not entirely lost...” said a female voice from somewhere. Choptooth stopped beating Splitfang and looked up. “oose’ there?” he asked. “Only me.” Again, the voice came from nowhere. “Show yerself!” demanded Choptooth. “Very Well.” Replied the voice. There was a swishing noise and a cloaked and hooded figure stepped forth from the undergrowth. “You’re actually quite near the largest building you’ve ever seen.” The figure said. “With treasure and food aplenty.” Choptooth was surprised “What, out ere’ in dis forest?” he asked. “Less than a day’s march North of here.” The figure said. “Jus’ one ting’. Who are you?” Choptooth asked. The figure seemed to twitch, and then the blade was at Choptooth’s throat. He fell to the ground with a surprised gurgle. “I’m your leader. Everybeast, follow me!” the figure shouted, and then turned and walked North.The ferrets hurried after her. *** Coll trudged into the kitchens. Friar Dan looked up. “Coll, there’s some pots and pans need scrubbing here.” He said. Coll grudgingly obliged the Friar and began scrubbing. It was many hours before the lot of them had been scrubbed clean. Friar Dan looked at the rows of cooking ware. “Good work, young un’. Go on, you’re finished here.” Coll nodded and speedily exited the kitchens. He strolled out into Great Hall and gazed the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. As always the eyes seemed to be looking directly at him. The sun was hot and Coll was tired. He slowly drifted off to sleep. Coll sat bolt upright. He was in the Great Hall, but a sword was on the holder above the tapestry. It was a magnificent blade. With a cross hilt and a blood channel, it gleamed with the fire of the stars themselves. It indeed had a deadly beauty. Coll just then noticed the figure, standing directly in front of Martin on the tapestry. It was Martin the Warrior. A thrill of exhilaration ran through Coll. Martin spoke. “My sword shall be held by a liar, a knave. Who vermin warlord shall send to his grave. The fit one to wield it, a warrior so brave, Will come forth to take it, the Abbey to save.” Coll woke. He had no memory of his dream. *** Lord Thunderstripe of Salamandastron sat at the head of the table in the regimental mess hall. He looked at all the seated hares and said “Hares of Salamandastron! I believe the threat to our friends at Redwall has not ended. Therefore, I am sending a score of Long Patrol fighters to Redwall to help defend them. Brigadier Fleectspaw will select the best fighters. I bid them make haste!” he boomed. Thunderstripe turned and marched out of the room. Fleectspaw turned on the hares and began his selection. Soon a score of hares were armed and ready to march for Redwall Abbey. *** Elledis marched at the head of the mangy band of vermin she had recruited. Some stoats, ferrets, a few weasels like herself, although she preferred her underlings not to know her species. The long cloak hid most of her body from view, and, coupled with the hood, the only part of her visible was her paws and her yellow eyes, staring from the blackness under the hood. She was marching in a confusing pattern all over Mossflower, recruiting any beast she came across. She had a hoard of just over fivescore beasts. This should be enough to take the Abbey, she thought. Her revenge would come soon. The Abbey would be her fortress! Chapter 3 The Jackdaw circled the large red building. He landed on the top to sleep. It was then he saw the shiny object on the lower rooftop. He flew down to investigate. A sword! It was very shiny. The Jackdaw pulled it from the roof and began to fly to his nest in the forest. *** Elledis spotted a Jackdaw. It was carrying something. It was her sword, the one she had taken from that Abbey fool! She grabbed a bow and aimed. A sudden gust of wind drew her arrow off course and hit the Jackdaw in the wing. With a cry, the bird dropped the sword and tried to fly further. The weasel’s next shot did not miss. The Jackdaw plummeted to Earth. *** Coll wandered out onto the Abbey grounds. It was dark, but he could make out the falling object above. He ran to one side and hid by the wall. The falling object struck the ground and buried itself in the dirt. It was a sword. Not just any sword, but the greatest blade ever forged. It was the Sword of Martin the Warrior! “Mary! Everybeast! Come and see this!” Coll yelled. *** Elledis had established herself as “The Hooded One” among her horde, now containing over tenscore soldiers. She brandished the steel blade she had found for herself, swishing through the air. Her bow, made of the hardest woods and the best string, was slung over her back. “Hordebeasts!” she cried “Tonight we march on the great Red Abbey! We will conquer and destroy! None shall defeat the armies of the Hooded One!” Corporal Denspaw of the Long Patrol listened to the speech of the Horde leader. “The blinking ole’ hoody one’s got them all in a tizzy, wot wot!” he said to himself, before hurrying off to report to the Brigadier. *** Oarrin came downstairs the following morning and went straight to the Badgermum Mary. “I had a dream last night.” He said. “Martin the Warrior was there!” Mary suddenly became quite interested. “What did he say?” she inquired. “He had his sword with him! He pointed at me and said ‘You are the one to wield my blade’. What does that mean?” Mary was elated. “Don’t you see? That means you are to be the next Abbey Warrior! I knew a good one like you would be!” Mary exited with Oarrin in tow. This was going to be easier than he thought. *** Coll heard Oarrin describing his “dream” to Mary and saw the conspiratorial smile on Oarrin’s face. Suddenly the memory of his dream rushed back to him. “My sword shall be held by a liar, a knave,” Oarrin was the biggest liar Coll knew. But what about the second line, “Who vermin warlord shall send to his grave?” Coll didn’t want that fate on anybeast, even Oarrin. He would have to talk to Oarrin and convince him to stop masquerading as Martin’s chosen warrior. However, there was still a possibility that Oarrin had been chosen by Martin, and the liar and knave could be some vermin that could try to steal it, and, when said vermin failed, it could be killed by its warlord. Coll grudgingly accepted that Oarrin was probably chosen and he was just jealous. However, Coll could not get rid of the nagging doubt that something was not quite right with the whole episode. *** Brigadier Fleectspaw listened carefully to Denspaw’s report. “And their leader, the Hoody One or whatnot, said they’d march on the bloomin’ Abbey tonight, wot wot!” the Corporal finished. The experienced Brigadier made an instant decision. “Then we’ll bally well get there first, wot wot!” he yelled. In less than two minutes the score of hares were on the march. *** Elledis, The Hooded One, was on the move with her tenscore beasts behind her. All that dared to oppose her would die! Chapter 4 Coll sat gazing at the tapestry in the fading light. Once again he found himself nodding off. Martin stood in front of him. Coll was surprised. Why would Martin come to him, a common Abbey dweller? Martin looked angry, but not wrathful. “Coll,” he boomed “The Abbey is falling. Go now, go-“ Coll woke up. Oarrin was poking him. “Hey, Coll.” He sneered, “Look at this!” Oarrin was carrying the sword of Martin. He twirled it somewhat clumsily. “Oh can’t you do any better than that?” Coll asked, disgusted. “I’m the Abbey Warrior now. Be more respectful!” Oarrin said. He prodded Coll with the sword. “I can do better than that, let me see it.” Coll said. “You aren’t the Abbey Warrior, so you can’t wield the sword!” said Oarrin. “Are you just afraid I’ll show you up?” asked Coll, jeering, although something in his mind told him he shouldn’t. “Not at all.” Oarrin said. “Here, take it.” Coll grasped the legendary sword firmly in his paws and felt that thrill of exhilaration he had felt when he had first seen the blade in his dream. He twirled it a few times and extinguished a candle with an expert swipe. He halved a cake on the table and then an apple. He finished with a twirl and finally throwing the sword, embedding it in a stone column. It was only then he realized he had not even known he was using the blade. He saw Martin in his mind, striding forward. It was then he knew. He was the rightful Abbey Warrior and Oarrin was a lying coward. He was so gleeful in this triumphant thought he didn’t notice Oarrin had tugged the sword free and was pointing it at him. “Leave the Abbey.” He said. Coll was puzzled, and then he realized that Oarrin would not want anybeast to know Coll had bested him with the sword. Coll also realized there was no way he could stop Oarrin from killing him if he didn’t comply. “You wouldn’t kill another Abbeybeast.” Coll said. “Try me.” Oarrin replied coolly. Suddenly Coll was filled with bitter resentment. “Fine.” He said “I wouldn’t want to remain in an Abbey with a coward like you, anyway.” Coll opened the Main Gate and stepped onto the path. Book 2: The Journey Chapter 5 Friar Dan stood on the walltop enjoying an evening snack. He could make out columns of dust billowing out across the road in the distance. “Somebeast’s coming!” he yelled down the stairs. Mary ran up to the walltop with Oarrin. “Your eyes are better than mine, young, un’, What do you see?” she said. Oarrin looked out at the road. “Umm… Some hares, about a score. It’s the Long Patrol!” Mary ran back down the steps again. “Open the gates!” she yelled. She stopped and turned to the Friar. “Friar, you should prepare some extra food tonight. Those hares are stomachs on legs.” The Friar followed her down muttering something about being eaten out of house and home. Oarrin smiled. Mary hadn’t even thought to question him, so Coll had left and hadn’t told anyone about the occurrence. His power over the Abbey was absolute. No, he thought. He didn’t want power, just respect. But everyone respected you before you wrongfully became warrior and threatened another mouse, said a voice in his head. He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was a troubled conscience. *** Coll settled down to sleep by the remains of his little fire. The dying embers cast eerie shadows around the clearing he had chosen to camp in. It had turned out that his dream was just a dream, after all. Why else didn’t Martin tell everybeast about Oarrin’s lies? Martin was just a picture on the old tapestry in Great Hall. Coll slept. *** Coll was once again sitting in Great Hall. Martin was standing there. He once again looked very angry. “You have given in to lies. Go back to the Abbey!” he thundered, then he drew his sword, striking Coll in the footpaw. Coll screamed out in pain. The stoat’s sword struck at the sleeping mouse’s footpaw. The mouse screamed out in pain. Coll awoke with a start. “Old’ it right there, mousy! You’re our prisoner now! *** Elledis heard a report of a mouse being captured not far from the camp. She instantly addressed her troops. “We shall not march tonight!” she said. “We have captured a beast from the Abbey we are to invade. We will question it and then launch our attack once we have the information I desire.” She quickly took twoscore of her soldiers and went to the area. *** Coll woke at the sharp pain and saw that he had been stabbed in the footpaw by a stoat. He glanced around at the band of five vermin, all stoats. They had surrounded him while he slept. Coll cursed himself for not setting some king of trap. He moved slightly and the sword their leader carried was suddenly on the ground. Coll grabbed the sword and stabbed upwards. “Redddwaalllllllllllll!” He cried. He could feel power coursing through his veins and a red mist clouded his eyes. By the time he had regained control of himself, all five stoats had been laid low. He looked up and saw two glowing eyes in the bushes. A cloaked figure steeped out and drew a sword. “So, you’re from Redwall Abbey?” she asked. Coll met her gaze. “Not anymore.” He said coolly. “A deserter, eh? Well, how’d you like to tell me all about their warriors, defenses and such?” She replied, in a businesslike tone. Coll chuckled somewhat. “Warriors? What warriors? All they’ve got is-“He stopped as he saw an armored figure striding from the bush. It was Martin! “A traitor deserves no life, Coll!” he said. Coll backed away. “I’d sooner die!” he said to the figure. “So be it.” The figure said. Twoscore vermin surrounded Coll. “Tie him up without food or water!” she told them. “And if you don’t talk,” she said to Coll, “Tell the gatekeeper of Dark Forest that Elledis the Hooded One sent you!” *** Mary had been right to ask Friar Dan to cook extra. The Long Patrol hares guzzled and put away food like no other beasts. Many of the Dibbuns looked on in awe at the amazing scoffing abilities of the hares. “Mfff… Good show, putting all this absoballylutley scrumptious scoff out for us, wot wot? I say, pass some of that… mfff.. pudding! Capitol stuff, wot wot!” Mary stood up and called for silence. “Something tells me you have not come just to say hello, Brigadier. What is it?” Fleectspaw stood up. “Well, Mary me ole’ gel, it’s really quite simple. Our Thunderstripe sent us to jolly well defend you. Some Vermin lord called the bloomin’ Hoody one or something like that, wot wot!” Mary was alarmed. “Hooded One? What? A vermin lord?” Sergeant Cormstanp glowered at Oarrin. “Good show you’ve got a blooming warrior, wot wot?” *** Oarrin had suspected the Sergeant didn’t like him the whole time, but that sarcastic remark had confirmed it. The tension was growing. “I say, that’s quite right ole chap!” Oarrin said in a passable imitation of a hare. The tension in the room immediately slackened and there was even laughter. Cormstanp was still obviously distrusting but held his tongue from then on. Chapter 6 Martin the Warrior sighed. In his realm somewhere between Dark Forest and life he walked with others destined to help the living, he had thought that Coll was the right choice to become Abbey Warrior. But had he been wrong for the first time? *** Coll was tied to a post in the center of the Warlord’s camp. His struggles had come to no avail. He was trapped there completely. Many times vermin had prodded or poked him, but he had not uttered a word to anybeast since he had been capture, afraid his tongue would slip and he would give away something he hadn’t already blabbed to the enemy. Maybe now he should tell them exactly who to kill for him? He was such an idiot! He needed a plan. The Abbey must be warned. *** Kalda Stormdog watched the vermin camp from within the trees. He turned to his companion, a squirrel, and nodded silently. The squirrel was gone in the blink of an eye, of among the trees. Kalda drew his sword and waited for the signal. *** Coll was once again in the Great Hall of Redwall Abbey staring at Martin the warrior. “I failed Martin. Now I’m going to die, just like I deserve.” Coll said. Martin looked at him, and then began to speak. “Trust in the rouges, They know the way. Do not trust the serpents, No truth do they say. Continue to mountain of fire and stone, Bring help to your Abbey, then you shall atone.” Martin stopped and looked at Coll. “Remember my words, Coll. Your time has not yet come.” Coll woke. *** Doobon McCrabal the highlander squirrel jumped from branch to branch in Mossflower woods. Finally coming to rest in a sturdy Oak, he surveyed the scene. There were assorted vermin camped all around the clearing. He studied the mouse tied up in the center intently. He was wearing some sort of robe, what were they called? Habits, that was it! So this mouse was from some sort of Abbey, probably Redwall if he was captured in this area. He unpacked his sling and stone bag and dropped two guards with efficiency. Good, nobeast had noticed. He gave the call of a chickadee, the signal to his partner Kalda. The otter crashed through the bracken carrying his sword aloft. Did he know the meaning of stealth? Doobon leapt from the tree and started towards the mouse. *** The Long Patrol hares were enjoying a festive luncheon before night fell and the vermin attacked. All were enjoying the food until Ferdul the squirrel ran in and shouted “Coll, where’s Coll?” Mary looked at him in surprise “What are you talking about? I saw Coll only-” Realization dawned on her. “Has anybeast seen Coll recently?” she asked. Nobeast answered. “Lost one of yours, wot wot?” Colonel Saberd asked. “We’ll have to jolly well go and find im’ then!” said the Brigidiar. *** Oarrin watched from the top stairs and heard all. He was alarmed. If the Long Patrol found Coll then- No, he would not allow that. “No need.” He said, coming down the stairs. “I’ll go and find him.” Oarrin had a plan. He would find Coll and chase him so far out of Mossflower nobeast would ever find him. If he resisted, well Oarrin would do what he had to. *** Coll woke from his dream. Trust in the rouges? What could it mean? “Hello.” Said someone. Coll turned his head. A squirrel was standing there. “Need a bit of help?” he asked. Coll nodded weakly. He felt he should trust him for some reason. The squirrel began to cut the ropes. “My name’s Treeslinger. What’s yours?” he asked as he sawed away at the ropes. “Coll.” He said weakly. The ropes soon were cut. “Come on.” Treeslinger said. He pulled Coll away and into the woods. Coll fell unconscious again. *** Kalda saw Treeslinger escaping with the prisoner and knew it was time to go. He dealt with the vermin nearest to him and ran for his life. He stumbled as an arrow hit him in the arm. He continued running and escaped into the trees of Mossflower. He vanished from sight in minutes. *** Treeslinger watched as Kalda walk into the clearing with one arm hanging limply by his side. Treeslinger walked over to him. “Let me help you with that.” He said. In a few deft movements the arrow was on the ground. Kalda gritted his teeth as Treeslinger quickly applied a poultice of dock leaves. “Ohh…..” said the mouse as he awoke. Kalda and Treeslinger walked over to him. The mouse was awake. Treeslinger produced a flagon of water. “Here, drink this.” Treeslinger told him. Coll looked up. “What happened?” he asked. *** Oarrin walked through Mossflower woods looking for Coll. He hacked away at the bracken and bush with Martin’s sword, leaving a trail a Dibbun could follow with ease. He stopped at the edge of a small clearing. There was a fire going and three shapes around a campfire. One was a squirrel, another an otter, and the last was a mouse. He studied the mouse’s face; sure he had seen it somewhere. It was Coll! Rather thinner but the still same mouse! It looked like all three were asleep. Oarrin crept up behind Coll. He knew what he had to do. Oarrin raised Martin’s sword above his head and struck! *** Kalda spotted the mouse creeping up instantly. In seconds his sling was unwound and twirling. A quick shot hit Oarrin on the paw and with a cry he dropped Martin’s Sword. Coll came awake and rolled away as Treeslinger jumped up and grabbed Oarrin. “Who are you? What are you doing attacking us? Answer me!” he cried. “I know those answers.” Said Coll, “He is the scum of the earth and he is trying to remove evidence of his treachery.” Coll picked up Martin’s Sword. “And this is mine by right.” He added. “Don’t kill me! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Oarrin whined. “Oh, shut up you whining brat!” Coll yelled. Oarrin whimpered. “What are we going to do with him, matey?” asked Kalda. “We could tie him up and leave him here.” Treeslinger said. “Or we could just kill him.” Coll ventured, enthusiastically. Oarrin started to speak again. “Oh please don’t-” Coll looked at him in disgust. “We aren’t going to kill you.” He said. “I guess we’ll just take you back to the Abbey and let them deal with you there.” *** “Brigadier, I’d like a word with you.” It was Sergeant Cormstanp. “What is it Cormstanp?” Fleectspaw asked. “It’s that Abbey Warrior, Oarrin. He was snooping around on the top stairs when that squirrel chap came on in. He was scared out of his fur when you volunteered to go look for him. I think he had something to do with that young fella’s disappearance, wot wot.” Fleectspaw became seriuous. “I know, old bean. There’s something about that one, mark my words. I say, why don’t we jolly well go out and find im’, wot wot?” Cormstanp’s eyes gleamed. “Capitol idea, wot wot!” he said. ** Coll was walking with Treeslinger and Kalda to Redwall. Oarrin was walking in tow. “Do you think he’ll be able to escape?” Coll asked them. “No evil beast ever escaped the Rouges of Mossflower!” Kalda said. Coll stopped. “You’re- You- The rouges?” he asked, shocked. “Of Mossflower, why?” Treeslinger replied. “Trust in the rouges, they know the way!” Coll shouted. “What are you talking about, mate?” said Kalda “I can explain everything.” Coll said. *** Cormstanp and Fleectspaw were tracking Oarrin through Mossflower woods. It was a lot easier than it should have been. “I say, this chap doesn’t know how to bally well disguise his trail, wot wot!” the Brigadier put in. “Doesn’t seem to be much of a jolly old warrior to me, wot wot.” Cormstanp replied. “Halt!” Fleectspaw commanded. “Take a look over there.” Three figures were sitting down on a hillside near Redwall. They had Oarrin with them! “Probably advanced vermin scouts.” He muttered. “I don’t like Oarrin, but we should still help him, wot wot.” Cormstanp muttered back. “Ready weapons, and let’s give em’ jolly old blood and vinegar!” the Brigadier commanded. “Eulaaaaaaalllliiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! S’death! Euuuulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” they cried as they charged the figures. *** “Eulaaaaaaalllliiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! S’death! Euuuulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” cried the two charging hares. Coll drew Martin’s sword as he was struck by an arrow from the second’s bow. He fell to the ground and Oarrin saw his chance. Oarrin grabbed the sword and tried to stab Coll. Treeslinger tackled Oarrin. Coll kicked out at the nearest of the two hares. He fought fiercely, but so did Coll. Soon Coll had got the better of one and knocked him to the ground. “Retreat!” yelled the other hare. The first hare grabbed Coll and pulled him off his comrade. They both escaped with Oarrin. “Bring that traitor back here!” Coll yelled, but they couldn’t hear him. “Is everybeast all right?” he asked. He only heard faint sobbing. *** Treeslinger flew through the air and tackled Oarrin just as he was about to stab Coll. Oarrin brought the sword upward and managed to stab Treeslinger once before he was on the ground. Martin’s Sword was hurled aside and they rolled in the dirt three times. Treeslinger collapsed, blood seeping out of his body onto the ground. Oarrin grabbed Martin’s Sword and ran. | --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 03:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts